


Happy Whatever Day

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Doggy Style, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He then decided that, no, Dean completely naked, bowing down on his hands and knees, facing Castiel with a smile, was definitely not normal.</p><p>Castiel felt his skin tingle for a moment, his dick taking great interest in the sight. He blinked, his mind short circuiting because, okay, wow, Dean looked really hot with his ass in the air like that. "Wha...?" Castiel began, and Dean answered his unsaid question.</p><p>"I'm your present," he said simply. Castiel gave him a confused look, going over in his head what day it was. It wasn't their anniversary, nor either of their birthday's, it was a regular Wednesday. </p><p>"For what?" Castiel inquired. </p><p>"Well, you've been working hard lately, so I decided you needed a little break. If you aren't in the mood that's fine, but I'm just letting you know that I'm all yours in whatever way you want me," Dean told him with a little grin and a waggle of his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Whatever Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day Ten was, 'Doggy style,' and I couldn't figure out what to do with it but then I thought of this so I ran with it!!

It was a normal day for Castiel, normal coffee, normal morning routine, normal work, normal everything. But as he came through the door of his house, and Dean was no where to be found, Castiel got the sense that his day would easily turn not normal. 

"Dean?" Castiel called out as he climbed the stairs, wondering if maybe his premonition was, in fact, wrong. He squinted at the bedroom door, cracked open slightly, and continued on, opening the door. He then decided that, no, Dean completely naked, bowing down on his hands and knees, facing Castiel with a smile, was definitely not normal.

Castiel felt his skin tingle for a moment, his dick taking great interest in the sight. He blinked, his mind short circuiting because, okay, wow, Dean looked really hot with his ass in the air like that. "Wha...?" Castiel began, and Dean answered his unsaid question.

"I'm your present," he said simply. Castiel gave him a confused look, going over in his head what day it was. It wasn't their anniversary, nor either of their birthday's, it was a regular Wednesday. 

"For what?" Castiel inquired. 

"Well, you've been working hard lately, so I decided you needed a little break. If you aren't in the mood that's fine, but I'm just letting you know that I'm all yours in whatever way you want me," Dean told him with a little grin and a waggle of his ass. 

Castiel bit his lip, and nodded, taking off his tie, and unbuttoning his shirt before slipping off the rest of his clothes, and climbing on the bed where Dean sat back on his heels, pulling Castiel closer. Castiel began with a soft press of his lips to Dean's, just like they would do when the two got home, or on lazy or even rushed mornings. But then he decided that he didn't want sweet and sensual sex, no, he wanted something a little more rough tonight. So, he grabbed Dean by the hips, pulling the two flush together whilst his lips picked up the pace, moved harsher as his tongue slipped into Dean's open mouth, and used movements that had Dean letting out soft moans as one of Castiel's hands drew itself up Dean's back, running down his spine, giving Dean goosebumps.

Dean let Castiel take over, let him tilt Dean's chin back so he could nip and bite, licking at all the sweet spots he could find. All the while Castiel ground their hips together, rocking them forwards in harmonious movements. When their cocks brushed together it sparked arousal in both of them as Dean groaned, and Castiel moaned into Dean's skin, right over a bruise he was biting into Dean's collarbone.

Castiel moved downward, shimming off of Dean for a moment as he kissed down his chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth and gaining a shaky gasp from Dean, who snaked his fingers through Cas' hair. "C- Cas," Dean panted as Castiel bit down gently before mouthing at it. Pleasure ran through Dean as groans escaped his lips, Castiel moving onto the next one, making sure he took his time to make Dean come undone.

Finally, Castiel pulled off, grabbing Dean to kiss his sloppily, biting his lip before pulling back and speaking, their foreheads touching. "I want you on your hands and knees, is that okay with you?" Castiel panted, and Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

"Okay? Cas, as long as your dick is inside of me, I'm a very happy man," he replied, and Castiel grinned, kissing him once again.

Dean separated from Castiel, getting down on all fours, listening to Castiel rummage in the bedside table drawer. He heard the rustling of sheets behind him, the weight on the mattress shifting as the sound of the lube opened. There was a pause before Dean felt Castiel's hands on him, and he relaxed into the feeling when a single finger slid in with ease.

A single finger was soon met by two when Dean hungrily told Cas to hurry it up, and Castiel mumbled something about Dean and being a needy bottom. Dean would have protested, but Castiel's fingers found just the right spot inside of him, and his hips were jerking backwards into the feeling. "Ah, ah, Cas, right there," Dean moaned, his hips still rocking backwards as his head hung down. 

Castiel smirked, running his fingers over that little bundle of nerves with every thrust, each one strident, Dean groaning when a third finger slipped in. Castiel went until Dean was a babbling mess beneath him, fucking himself back onto Castiel's fingers. "I'm not even doing any of the work babe, you know that, right?" Castiel supposed, and Dean just turned his head, shooting Cas a look.

"Oh, shut up," he retorted quietly, and Castiel just grinned, biting his lip as he pulled all his fingers out, and Dean whimpered at the loss. Castiel made quick work, however, of the condom and lube, wanting to get inside of Dean as fast as possible, his dick aching, and his nerves bristling. He positioned himself against Dean, his hands grasping his hips. He didn't even have to ask Dean if he was ready before Dean was pushing his hips back, letting the head of Castiel's cock enter him.

Castiel took that as a, 'yes, I'm ready,' and pushed in slowly until he bottomed out. Letting Dean adjust, Castiel shifted his hips before giving one thrust. "Weak," Dean sing songed, and Castiel rolled his eyes. The next thrust was harder, but Dean still wanted it rough, he wanted to not walk straight for a day or so, or even more. "C'mon babe, put your back into it," Dean encouraged, and Castiel pulled back until he was almost out of Dean, digging his nails into Dean's hips hard enough to leave marks, and slammed back in, hard enough to make Dean moan, and jolt forward. "That's what I'm talking about," Dean told Castiel, and Castiel grinned, following the same routine, each thrust harder, faster, seeking out that certain spot that would have Dean screaming in pleasure.

Sure enough he found it, and when he did Dean felt his whole body light up with a fiery pleasure that had him gritting his teeth, and gripping the sheets so hard he was sure they would rip. "Christ, babe, right there, just like that, don't stop!" he groaned loudly. Castiel moaned in response, his hips pounding into Dean, his muscles tense, and his mouth open, breathy pants filling the air.

"Fuck, you look so good like this," Castiel began, leaning forward to suck and kiss messy bruises into Dean's back. "God, you're perfect," he murmured. 

"Cas, fuck, please, I'm so close," Dean pleaded, his orgasm right there, but not quite, he couldn't quite get it. 

"You want me to touch you?" Castiel murmured, his voice gruff. Dean groaned, throwing his head back.

"Fuck, Cas, yes!" Dean exclaimed, so so close, needing Castiel's hand, wanting it wrapped around him. 

Castiel grinned into Dean's skin, smoothing one hand over his back, the other slowly moving towards Dean's dick. His hand encircled it, giving one slow stroke that had Dean nearly shaking. "Feels good huh?" Castiel asked, his own orgasm nearing as he watched Dean shiver in pleasure. Dean nodded speechlessly, relishing in the feeling of Castiel's warm hand. "You gonna come like this baby? You gonna come for me, on my cock, with my hand rubbing over you? You like it, don't you?" Castiel cooed, and damn if that did not push Dean over the edge.

"Oh, fuck, Cas, I'm-" Dean began, but didn't finish because he was coming with a shout, coming with Castiel's name on his lips, and a string of moans and curses that had Castiel only biting into Dean's skin with a whine and a groan, his orgasm coming only less than a minute after, his muscles tensing, his whole body filling with ecstasy before he came down from it, collapsing on top of Dean with a groan. After he finished panting roughly, he pulled out, tossing the condom away, and laid splayed out on his back.

Dean rolled over next to him, come still covering his abdomen and thighs. "That was incredible," he commented, staring at the ceiling. Castiel smiled, glancing over at him.

"I second that notion," he agreed, and Dean snuggled next to him.

"I love you, Cas," Dean said quietly, and Castiel looked fondly over at Dean.

"I love you too, Dean," he replied, and the two shared a soft, chaste kiss.  
"Now, c'mon, let's get you cleaned up," Castiel remarked, tugging on Dean's arm. Dean gave Castiel a look, and Castiel rolled his eyes. "We can cuddle afterwards," he proposed, and Dean smiled, getting out of bed, following Cas to the bathroom.

It turns out it wasn't a normal Wednesday after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty more days to go wowie wow wow can you guys believe it because i can't !! So stick around to see what happens next *waggles eyebrows* :3


End file.
